drhousesynchtubefandomcom-20200213-history
5 Dollar Wrestling
5 Dollar Wrestling can best be described as the pro wrestling equivalent of Mystery Science Theater 3000. Distributed by Highspots.com and hosted by stand-up comedian Marty DeRosa and professional wrestling sensation "Classic" Colt Cabana, these two fine gentlemen commentate on wrestling so bad, that's it's glorious. Come join us on our journey to familiarize yourself with the glory and power that is 5 Dollar Wrestling. Summary Have you ever been to a really, really shitty indy show? Yeah, that's 5 Dollar Wrestling in a nutshell. Based out of Mocksville, North Carolina (yes, that is actually the town name. Google it if you don't believe me), 5 Dollar Wrestling promises to delivered wrestling so bad that it's good, and by god do they deliver The Roster Adrian Cross Adrian Cross made his 5 Dollar Wrestling debut against another debuting figure: Freight Train. What many thought was gonna be a simple squash match wound up being anything but, as Adrian took the fight to Freight Train in a back-and-forth matchup until, ultimately, he fell victim to the Train Wreck and was pinned for 1-2-3. Rumor has it that originally he was gonna go by AJ Cross (as his real name is Adrian James Cross), but AJ Cross took him to wrestlers court and made him change his name to Adrian Cross. He hasn't been seen in 5 Dollar Wrestling since this match (due no doubt to injuries suffered at the hands of Freight Train), but one has to think this man is going to come back soon, and he's going to come for blood and gold as he targets Freight Train, so he can not only become top of the 5 Dollar Rock, but get his much-needed revenge. AJ Cross AJ Cross made his debut in 5 Dollar Wrestling on the very first show in the very first match, picking up the big win against his opponent Raymond Helms. He was a red-hot high-flying babyface who managed to nail a picture-perfect moonsault on Helms and eventually picked up the win. He hasn't been heard from since, but we can only hope he decides to return under the 5 Dollar banner and bring his high-flying abilities and boyish good looks back. Al Koholic Al Koholic is G-Moe's on-again/off-again tag team partner, trainer of 8 Ball, and another hardcore icon in the Cleveland area. He made his debut in the 5 Dollar Wrestling debut tagging with G-Moe against 8 Ball and Shadow in a winning effort. The match was described by many as a "Pier 6 Brawl" where both G-Moe and Al Koholic were bleeding profusely. Many speculate these two could someday wrestle the Burke County Boys. Let's just hope if that meeting happens, nobody dies. Amad bin Laden Amad bin Laden made his debut in a tag team match against "The All-American Redneck" Damian Price and El Guerrero, tagging up with Diablo Perez in a losing effort before all four people in the match got beaten down by the monolithic giant Kookamunga. Amad was noteworthy for his incredibly wacky demeanor with a lot of his moves, coming off less as an Arabic terrorist and more like a Looney Tune brought to life. He hasn't been heard from, much like most of the roster from the Cleveland show, but one has to think he might be coming back to the ring soon enough, whether it's tagging up with Diablo Perez or going it alone. The American Idiot The American Idiot claims to be a student of Raider Rock's, but some people would argue he's actually Raider Rock himself. Whatever you may believe, you have to admit the man has a lot of heart. He's still a rather new face to 5 Dollar Wrestling, so only time will tell if he'll live up to the expectations placed upon him being a trainee of the great Raider Rock. Bubbalicious Bubbalicious made his debut in a match to determine who would later face Freight Train in the main event for the Road Trip: Indiana show, where he came up on the losing end against Jimmy "The Snake" Roberts. He seemed a bit nervous in an interview with Jake Manning, where he would answer a simple question about his ideal gear with something that sounded more like a wrestling promo than a questionnaire. Cyanide Cyanide made his debut on the Cleveland show in a losing effort against defending champion "Mr. Amazing" Lexx Vegas, but he would get his revenge after an RKO and a reverse STO before leaving again. Nothing is known about Cyanide, but maybe he'll return... maybe he won't. Who knows? More importantly, who cares if this Undertaker-symbol jacking faggot returns? Not I... not I... "The All-American Redneck" Damien Price "The All-American Redneck" Damien Price made his debut on the Cleveland debut of 5 Dollar Wrestling, pulling double duty as he wrestled in the opening match in a losing effort to the Latin Assassin, then later avenged that loss when he tagged up with El Guerrero against Diablo Perez and Amad bin Laden, but later got his ass kicked by the giant monster Kookamunga. It's still up in the air if Damien Price will come back to 5 Dollar Wrestling, but only time will tell if the All-American Redneck will come back: perhaps maybe tagging up with Dyn-O-Mite or, even more fitting, the American Idiot. Derik Flair Derik Flair made his debut on 5 Dollar RAWR, when he not only took on Sean Van Halen in a winning effort, but he also impressed the denizens of the synchtube with his amazing promo skills. He has wrestled all of the greats: Scotty Piper, Mike Youngblood, Kevin Anderson, Chandler Pillman, Rick Michaels, Chris Michaels, Jerry Michaels, Billy Michaels, Tyrone Michaels, Jose Michaels, Lewis Rhodes, Jeff DiBiase, Nathan Steamboat, Barry Anoa'i, Jeff Hart, and Bo Rotundo. Derik Flair has yet to return to 5 Dollar Wrestling after his stunning upset on perennial fan favorite, but we can only keep our fingers crossed that the 5 Dollar Flair will make a triumphant return. Diablo Perez Diablo Perez debuted on the Cleveland debut of 5 Dollar Wrestling, tagging up with Amad bin Laden against El Guerrero and "The All-American Redneck" Damian Price in a losing effort before all four were attacked by the African giant, Kookamunga. Things have been quiet on the front of Diablo Perez, but one can only hope the masked luchador will make his return to 5 Dollar Wrestling, perhaps wrestling with the likes of AJ Cross, Raymond Helms, Sean Van Halen, one of the Young Boys, or whatever hot young high flyers may step into the 5 Dollar ring to build a cruiserweight division that would rival WCW's in it's heyday. Dick Foley Dick Foley is a newcomer to 5 Dollar Wrestling, having made his debut on the "This Many" show against Rick Havok. He claims to be the cousin of pro wrestling legend Mick Foley and trained by the Hardy Boyz, but he was a dark horse in winning over the Synchtube with his Bing Bong Elbow and Foley-esque way of handling things. The man is also a decent promo and, while he's not the loveable oaf that Mick is, he does have a certain likeability to him. Dyn-O-Mite Many would argue this man is the Rock to Freight Train's Stone Cold. Dyn-O-Mite always has the flashiest entrances, the flyest dance moves, and the illest mic skills, but this makes up for his lack of likeability (something Freight Train has in spades). But his lack of likeability doesn't affect his success, as the man is always seen coming out with a new title he's acquired in his travels around the great state of North Carolina. He was also once told by former member of Men on a Mission, Mo, that he needs to get his monkey ass in shape and work on his cardio. Some people think Dyn-O-Mite will eventually take the belt off of Freight Train, but only time will tell. As of this writing, though, Dyn-O-Mite does not have Freight Train's number, here's hoping he never does, as it would be a travesty to have this arrogant dick dethrone our lord and savior Freight Train. El Guerrero El Guerrero made his 5 Dollar debut on the Cleveland show, tagging up with "The All-American Redneck" Damian Price (a hilarious joke in itself, given that El Guerrero is a Mexican and rednecks hate Mexicans) to defeat the diabolical tag team of Diablo Perez and Amad bin Laden, before all four gentlemen were attacked by the monstrous Kookamunga. We haven't heard from El Guerrero since then, but one has to think he's plotting his return to 5 Dollar Wrestling for the near future. Freight Train Beyond a shadow of a doubt, he is what you think of when you think of 5 Dollar Wrestling. The 5 Dollar Wrestling Heavyweight Champion, Freight Train is the face and the representative of this blossoming promotion, and it's obvious that ever since he joined on with the promotion he has gotten to accomplish the following: *Get bookings in higher up and more legitimate promotions *Getting to go to the Dragon Gate USA show for WrestleMania weekend in Miami *'GETTING TO MEET FUCKING NEW JACK!' '' A game was recently started that established Freight Train as a man with massive connections called "Degrees of Freight Train", where just about anybody who's anybody can be traced back to Freight Train: even Kevin Bacon. Truly Freight Train is a God amongst men, and he is considered to be one of the Lords of the Synchtube kingdom (with Daniel Bryan as our king). G-Moe G-Moe is a 17 year veteran and Cleveland hardcore wrestling legend who trained Shadow of Team Rock. He and Al Koholic main evented the Cleveland debut of 5 Dollar Wrestling in a winning effort against 8 Ball and Shadow. Perhaps G-Moe will make a return in the future, only time will tell. Grease Monkey Grease Monkey made his 5 Dollar Wrestling debut tagging with The Sheik against the Cruel Connection on "This Many", and even though he and Shiek didn't succeed, there is still hope that Grease Monkey can showcase more of what he has to offer to the world. "Hardcore" Terry Houston Terry Houston made his debut at the Rumble in a Rec Center, getting eliminated in the battle royale to crown the next number 1 contender to Freight Train's 5 Dollar Wrestling Championship (ultimately won by Dyn-o-Mite), but then returned again to take on Lil' Red in their recent trip to Charlestown, Indiana, where he was dealt a Talent Violation after nailing a picture perfect moonsault and won the match itself with an avalanche Cradle Shock. Jeff Hart Jeff Hart, aka Master of the Knee Punch, hasn't been a consistent member of the 5 Dollar Roster, but when he makes an appearance, he delights the synchtube with his extremely thick Canadian accent, random obscenities, and his unorthodox technical wizardry in the ring. He is 5 Dollar Wrestling's #1 heel, and one can only hope he gets a fair shot at Freight Train and his 5 Dollar Wrestling Championship. Jimmy Brisco He's only made one appearance in 5 Dollar Wrestling in a winning effort against Raymond Helms (as well as saving the Young Boys from a T-Dawg HG molestation), but he was future endeavored due to 5 Dollar Creative having nothing for him. He tried to earn another shot at 5 Dollar Wrestling but competing in the show under a mask and referring to himself as "The Reaper", but once Dyn-O-Mite saw him unmasked, he was promptly (and unfairly) cut from competition. Despite this, the sky is the limit for this young man: he has the look, the mic skills, the charisma, and the in-ring ability to become a future star in the business. Who knows? You could see this young man on Monday nights someday. Only time will tell but if he does... you saw him here first in 5 Dollar Wrestling. Jimmy "The Snake" Roberts Jimmy "The Snake" Roberts made his debut in the Road Trip: Indiana show, where he first gained a victory over Bubbalicious to get a shot later that night against the 5 Dollar Wrestling champion, Freight Train. When his shot against Freight Train came up in the main event, Jimmy couldn't quite get it done against the man they call Freight Train. Like Jake, he uses the DDT as a finisher. Unlike Jake, he's not afraid to go to the top rope. Johnny Negro aka Johnny N. Johnny Negro debuted on "This Many" tagging with "The Master of the Knee Punch" Jeff Hart against Dyn-O-Mite and The American Idiot. He tagged up with the Canuck because he was sick of Americans constantly stereotyping him due to being an African American. Although the two came up short, Johnny Negro made a second appearance at the Rumble in the Rec Center, ultimately eliminated. Kobra Kobra is another newcomer to 5 Dollar Wrestling, having made his debut on the "Rumble in a Rec Center" show. Not much is known about Kobra at the moment, but he had been mentioned a few times on past 5 Dollar Wrestling shows, namely when it pertains to Raider Rock. When we find out more about this 5 Dollar Enigma, we'll let you know. Kookamunga Kookamunga made his debut on the 5 Dollar Wrestling Cleveland show, but didn't wrestle a match. Instead, he made his appearance known but running in during Amad bin Laden and Diablo Perez against El Guerrero and "The All-American Redneck" Damian Price. He is, to date, the tallest member of the 5 Dollar Wrestling roster and in the Indiana show, he made his wrestling debut for 5 Dollar Wrestling against none other than it's champion, Freight Train. Results are still pending at this time, but we will keep you up to date once the latest 5 Dollar Wrestling show is released to the public from Highspots.com. Latin Assassin The Latin Assassin made his 5 Dollar Wrestling debut in the opening bout of 5 Dollar Wrestling's debut in Cleveland, Ohio, where he defeated "The All-American Redneck" Damian Price via the STF, but the match gave him the moniker "The Master of the Phantom Elbow'. Although he's only had one match, one has to think that Latin Assassin will set foot in the 5 Dollar ring again, maybe even go after the 5 Dollar Wrestling Heavyweight Championship. "Mr. Amazing" Lexx Vegas "Mr. Amazing" Lexx Vegas made his debut, much like many others, at the Cleveland debut of 5 Dollar Wrestling, and could be considered something in the way of a Cleveland Dyn-O-Mite (right down to bringing a title with him to the ring). He made his debut in a winning effort against Cyanide in what was considered to be match of the night, but Cyanide would later get his revenge. Lexx, however, could definitely be considered the single-most arrogant member of the 5 Dollar Wrestling roster, perhaps even the polar opposite of Freight Train. He was trained by Tony the Crow in Concord, New Hampshire, but somehow found his way out to Cleveland (he would not disclose how or why he got to Cleveland, but one has to think it involves the Witness Relocation Program). Lexx has been quiet since his Cleveland outing, but one has to assume his loud mouth and arrogant swagger will make it's way into the 5 Dollar Wrestling ring. Lil' Red Another 5 Dollar Wrestling debut from the Road Trip: Indiana, Lil' Red is another 5 Dollar cruiserweight who wowed fans with his botched attempt at a diving hurricanrana off the apron that landed almost as if his opponent, "Hardcore" Terry Houston, powerbombed him on the outside. Lil' Red came up on the short end of the stick in his 5 Dollar debut, but he'll no doubt return in the near future to tear it up and perhaps help establish a 5 Dollar Cruiserweight Championship. Little Donnie One of the hardcore legends of 5 Dollar Wrestling. If you need blood, if you need violence, if you need ill fitting sweat pants you call this man. He has been involved in a blood feud with his brother Big Donnie and his Heroes Of Burke County tag team partner Porkchop Cash Jr for several months, possibly even years. The rivalry has become so heated that even Mad Man Pondo has gotten involved despite the fact Little Donnie can't say his name properly. Mad Man Pondo To date, Mad Man Pondo has been the biggest name to debut in 5 Dollar Wrestling. He debuted in a hardcore tag team match where he tagged with Burke County legend Little Donnie against his brother Big Donnie and Porkchop Cash Jr, where together, he and Little Donnie pulled out the big win. He, however, made his first appearance to hype up 5 Dollar Wrestling's Cleveland debut, which slightly weakens the impact of Pondo's eventual in-ring debut for the promotion. He has an extensive (and quite impressive) resume to his name however: appearances in video games (Fire Pro Wrestling Returns and the Backyard Wrestling video games), former CZW Iron Man Champion, former DDT Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion, 2 time Juggalo Championship Wrestling Heavyweight Champion, 2 time Juggalo Championship Wrestling Tag Team Champion with fellow hardcore legend Necro Butcher, former wXw Hardcore Champion in Germany, several tours of Japan under his belt, and even once got to hang out with former WCW star and New Japan Pro Wrestling's top draw: Masahiro Chono. Little Donnie couldn't dream of having a bigger name for a tag team partner and no doubt, this will open plenty of doors for the starry-eyed Burke County native. Nightmare Nightmare didn't necessarily debut at the Cleveland show, but if you stick around for the post-show interviews, Jake Manning does him, at the time a trainee. No doubt since filming of their Cleveland show, Nightmare has finished training and now is just waiting for the call-up from 5 Dollar Wrestling to have an opportunity to wrestle against the best talent 5 Dollar Wrestling has to offer. Raider Rock Many consider him to be the single-most underrated member of the 5 Dollar Wrestling roster and some feel perhaps he should be the champion as opposed to Freight Train. He has certainly been the most complex of characters in 5 Dollar Wrestlers, as he started from a total goof getting stiffed by the Sheik on the first show, then he went to the regular singlet and became America's champion, then he added facepaint to his look and he became perhaps one of the most deranged members of the roster, often chastising others for not being hardcore enough before thwacking himself in the head with his kendo stick. Despite this, we are yet to see him in an actual hardcore match, but given some of the people who've made appearances in 5 Dollar Wrestling, perhaps we'll see him in his element soon enough. Raymond Helms Raymond Helms made his first appearance in 5 Dollar Wrestling in the very first match on the card against the young high flyer, AJ Cross. He ultimately fell in this match, but while that would be the last we heard from AJ Cross, it would not be the last we would hear from Helms, as he came back in the 2nd show to take on the debuting (and later future-endeavored) Jimmy Brisco where, again, he would face him in the first match, and also the first and, to date only, refless match. Helms would, again suffer defeat against the young Jimmy Brisco and he hasn't been heard from since, but one has to think Helms has been touring Europe (being Danish himself) and wrestling in his home promotions there and perhaps across Europe (possibly even in synchtube favorite Fight Club FInland) to hone his craft so he can come back to 5 Dollar Wrestling and break this losing streak and maybe even set his sights on the 5 Dollar Wrestling Heavyweight champion: Freight Train. Rolo Samoa Rolo Samoa, aka Samoan Taz, is an absolute beast in the ring who will not hesitate to fuck people's shit up. He's, pound for pound, the strongest member of the 5 Dollar Wrestling roster, as not even Raider Rock can sandbag a Rolo Samoa suplex. He hasn't been on 5 Dollar Wrestling in a while, but we can only hope the Samoan Suplex Machine didn't get shipped back to Samoa to deny us his glory and presence. Sean Van Halen Sean Van Halen may or may not being a total stoner. He started off looking like he popped out of Ricky Morton's ass, then he cut his hair and stopped wearing shoes. He hasn't been on any shows as of late (and this section was blanked by an unknown source...), so one has to wonder what transpired between Sean Van Halen and the 5 Dollar Wrestling front office. The Sheik The Sheik is a former NWA World Champion and a perpetual mark for himself. He is reported to have bought his title reign, he is such a huge mark for himself. Some argue he might be the best wrestler in 5 Dollar Wrestling, but we all know who the true workhorse of 5 Dollar Wrestling is... Storm Maverick When one thinks of Rookie sensations, one has to think of Storm Maverick. Storm Maverick, legitimately, made his debut in 5 Dollar Wrestling against Raider Rock and continues to wrestle with the company to this day. It's WAY too soon to tell where his career will go, but maybe the Man in Black will see the big $10 paydays in a few years time. It should also be noted that Storm Maverick makes his own entrance music, so like it or hate it, you know who to blame for the music. Sweet Dreamz Sweet Dreamz was the biggest name to pop up in 5 Dollar Wrestling (until the debut of Mad Man Pondo). He was the first ever OMEGA Heavyweight Champion (having pinned none other than Matt Hardy to earn the honor) and the OMEGA influence was definitely shown when Sweet Dreamz appeared on the first show to face the man who would later call himself "Mr $7.50", Wildman Wolf. This appearance would be a victory for the former OMEGA Heavyweight champion as he delivered an impact on Wolf on himself so hard that it would drive him to defeat (no doubt because of Sweet Dreamz's rock-hard abs. He hasn't been heard from since, but with bigger and bigger names coming into 5 Dollar Wrestling, one has to assume that Sweet Dreamz may return to increase his stock and maybe even set his sights on Freight Train and his 5 Dollar Wrestling Heavyweight championship. T-Dawg HG T-Dawg HG is probably most well-known for being, at one point, the main booker and writer for the Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (OMEGA), which produced such stars as "The Hurricane" Shane Helms, "3 Count's" Shannon Moore, "Fatt" Matt Hardy, "Meth" Jeff Hardy, "Krazy K" Kirby Mack, "Dexter Poindexter" TJ Mack, "I was in MNM" Joey Matthews, and "I was in ECW" Christian York. He debuted in Volume 2 where he and former WWE developmental diva and bodybuilder Melissa Coates tried to court the Young Boys, all whilst shooting on Colt Cabana. While Kyle Mac left the promotion in disgust with a pending lawsuit, he was able to make Alex Avgerinos into his Young Boy. Things have been quiet as of late, but one has to think T-Dawg HG is just waiting in the wings, ready to bring his reign of terror back onto an unsuspecting 5 Dollar Wrestling, maybe even going straight for the face of the company: Freight Train. Volcano Jr. Volcano Jr. is a second generation wrestler, the nephew of Puerto Rican legend Volcano. He hasn't set foot in a 5 Dollar ring, but he cut a promo after the Cleveland show talking about his family lineage and heritage. We can only hope Volcano Jr. will set foot in the 5 Dollar Ring, perhaps to even establish a potential 5 Dollar Cruiserweight division. "War Dawg/Dawg of War" Rick Havok Despite being nearly half a century old and having virtually zero wrestling experience, Rick Havok earned his spot on the 5 Dollar Roster by winning the very first Tuff Enuff contest, beating out such stiff competition as Ring of Honor's Cedric Alexander, EVOLVE/DGUSA's Caleb Konley, and Jimmy f'n Brisco, earning the right to compete in the opening match on $5 RAWR. Since then, Havok has been on something of a losing streak, remaining under the radar because of that. But it's only a matter of time before this rookie is wrestling lower midcard matches. Warren Chaos Warren Chaos made his debut when 5 Dollar Wrestling made their debut in Cleveland, Ohio against "The Burning River Beast" David Grim, who had his stablemates in the Rare Breed in his corner. Despite the odds, Warren Chaos overcame them and ultimately beat Grim, but paid the price when the rest of Rare Breed jumped him after the match. In a post-match interview, Warren Chaos mentions he suffers from ADHD (like 75% of America at this point) and made it known he hopes someday to actually compete in one of the synchtube's favorite promotions: CHIKARA. Who knows? Maybe Warren will get to achieve that dream and wrestle in the Pennsylvania-based promotion, but he will always be one of 5 Dollar Wrestling's finest to us. "Mr. $7.50" Wildman Wolf The single-most baffling recruit of 5 Dollar Wrestling. What makes him a 5 Dollar Wrestling star? Is it his look? Well, taking a look at the picture next to this entry, it's CLEAR to see that that's a definite no. Maybe he's a shitty promo? No... that's not it either. Maybe he's an incredibly shitty wrestler? No... in fact, he's pretty good and has a swag entrance... HOW THE FUCK IS THIS GUY STILL GETTING BOOKED IN 5 DOLLAR WRESTLING?! Seriously, this guy should be getting bookings with Ring of Honor, CHIKARA, or even CWF Mid-Atlantic like Freight Train's been getting. If anybody can figure out how this guy is still getting bookings in 5 Dollar Wrestling and not bookings for bigger and better things, let me know. Tag Teams & Stables The Burke County Boys (Big Donnie/Porkchop Cash Jr.) The Burke County Boys first came into prominence thanks to the Heroes of Burke County DVD that Highspots released, but Big Donnie and Porkchop Cash Jr. made their 5 Dollar Wrestling debuts on "This Many" in a losing effort to the team of Little Donnie and Mad Man Pondo. While they weren't successful in this encounter, they no doubt made an impression on the 5 Dollar front office (the trailer, as they call it), so one has to think these two gentlemen will be at the forefront of a potential 5 Dollar Wrestling tag team division, and what division is complete without a couple of bad-ass brawlers: something Big Donnie and Porkchop Cash Jr. certainly are. The Clay Family (Willie Clay Sr./Willie Clay Jr.) Willie Clay Sr. and Jr. made their debuts in the main event of the first ever 5 Dollar Wrestling show against The Heartbreakers, ultimately earning a mark in the W column. Willie Clay Sr. was notorious for having missed several opportunities to increase his stock, including becoming Willie "The Snake" Clay (this honor ultimately went to Jake Roberts), "Outlaw" Ron Bass (which would ultimately go to Ron Bass, which made it easier since his name WAS, in fact, Ron Bass), and even had a spot lined up at the first ever UFC show that was ultimately filled in by Dan "The Beast" Severn. His son had some big shoes to fill, but the father and son tandem persevered and Willie Clay Sr. gave a shoutout to the first ever inductee into the 5 Dollar Wrestling hall of fame: George South. We haven't heard from the father and son team since the debut show, but maybe we'll see them again when 5 Dollar Wrestling brings in their own Tag Team titles. The Cruel Connection (Business/Strategy) The Cruel Connection made their debuts at "This Many" against the team of Grease Monkey and The Shiek, making a successful debut by defeating the two in a timely fashion. These former WCW enhancement talents now look to make their marks in 5 Dollar Wreslting, perhaps becoming the kings of the Tag Team mountain in the North Carolina-based promotion. The Heart Throbs(Mr. Sexy/"Hot Boy" Jason Morton) The Heartthrobs made their debut in the main event of the first ever 5 Dollar Wrestling show in the main event against the father and son Willie Clays in a losing effort that, in a post-match interview, they claimed they were screwed in. No doubt fuming mad after the biased officiating, these two haven't bothered to show their faces in 5 Dollar Wrestling again, although one has to think they may be waiting for the right moment to make their triumphant return, perhaps when they debut the inevitable 5 Dollar Wrestling Tag Team championships, and with teams such as the Cruel Connection, the Clay Family, the Rare Breed out of Cleveland, them crazy Burke County Boys, and even T-Dawg HG and his Young Boys, that the Heart Throbs will make a run for the titles. Only time will tell what will come. The Rare Breed (Jimmy Chaos/David Grim/Coolio/Xavier) The Rare Breed are listed here, despite the fact only "The Burning River Beast" David Grim has officially wrestled a match in 5 Dollar Wrestling, being in a losing effort to Warren Chaos. The first and, to date, only stable in 5 Dollar Wrestling, the Rare Breed are here to kick ass, take names, and chew bubblegum, and there's no bubblegum to be had in 5 Dollar Wrestling. If the 5 Dollar Championship Committee decide to establish a 5 Dollar Wrestling Tag Team Championship, the Rare Breed would be, without a doubt, the most dangerous of the entries into it (even more than the hardcore Burke County Boys), if just for the size and the fact you would not know who you were facing, as they would no doubt enact Freebird Rules in their defenses. Team Rock (8 Ball/Shadow) Much like how Kurt Angle had Team Angle, Raider Rock has his Team Rock. Team Rock (8 Ball and Shadow) made their debuts on the Cleveland debut of 5 Dollar Wrestling in a tag team match against their original trainers, Al Koholic and G Moe, in a losing effort. After their loss to their former trainers, Raider Rock offered to take these two under his wing and show them how to be more hardcore and to dominate, terminate, and exterminate the competition, especially since the two showed a want to dominate, terminate, and exterminate the competition, and even showed some rather Raider Rock-esque mannerisms in their pre-match promo with Jake Manning. If the Trailer get a tag team division going, these guys have to be strong contenders for the tag team titles, especially with Raider Rock in their corner. The Young Boys (Kyle Mac/Alex Avgerinos) The Young Boys made their debut against T-Dawg HG and former WWE developmental wrestler Melissa Coates where they lost due to T-Dawg shenangians, but were rescued by Jimmy Brisco before he got future endeavored. Kyle Mac would never be heard from again, but Alex Avgerinos would become T-Dawg HG's new young boy shortly thereafter, seduced by T-Dawg into drinking T-Dawg HG's Kool-Aid 4 Boiz by saying his heroes, the Hardy Boyz, drank it as well. Staff Caleb "Budget Kendrick" Konley Caleb Konley made his 5 Dollar Wrestling debut as the ring announcer in the first batch of shows up to 5 Dollar RAWR. He was also a participant in the 5 Dollar Tuff Enuff, where he was the first person eliminated due to being afraid to take a Dyn-O-Mite suplex (although, to be fair, the way Dyn-O-Mite suplexed him would give anybody the right to be afraid for their lives). At This Many and Rumble in a Rec Center, Caleb Konley stepped into a referee role, and showed off his reffing talents. The Synchtubers have taken to referring to Konley as "Budget Kendrick", due to his striking resemblance to former WWE superstar Brian Kendrick. Outside of 5 Dollar Wrestling, Caleb Konley has achieved a lot more success, namely being a member of the Larry Dallas-led EVOLVE/Dragon Gate USA stable The Scene along with tag team partner Scott Reed, Ahtu Abdurrashied, and Matt Hardy main squeeze Reby Sky. Cedric Alexander Cedric Alexander made his 5 Dollar Wrestling debut on the first show as the assigned referee, and has been their loyal referee up until This Many, when Caleb Konley took over refereeing duties. Cedric, much like Konley, was also a contestant on 5 Dollar Tuff Enuff, where he was the second person eliminated after injuring his neck during training. Outside of 5 Dollar Wrestling, Cedric Alexander has achieved a measure of success in Ring of Honor after forming a tag team with OMEGA alumni Caprice Coleman, the two making waves in the tag team division where no doubt, the C&C Wrestling Factory will become future holders of the Ring of Honor World Tag Team Championships. "Classic" Colt Cabana Hoo boy, where to begin with him... "Classic" Colt Cabana is one of the commentators for 5 Dollar Wrestling, as well as the star the Highspots web series "Creative Has Nothing For You" with stand-up comedian and fellow Chicago native Marty DeRosa. He and Marty also host 5 Dollar Live, where they watch older bad matches and commentate on them MST3K style with other people involved in the industry and, in one instance, another stand-up comedian who was in town for WrestleMania that weekend. Outside of 5 Dollar Wrestling, Colt Cabana came up in the business originally with current WWE champion CM Punk, the two making waves with Ace Steel and Daffney in Ring of Honor as the Second City Saints (he and Punk even holding the RoH Tag Team Titles) before both Punk and Cabana would wind up in the WWE, where Cabana adopted the name "Scotty Goldman" before ultimately getting future endeavored. Since his release, Cabana has been all over the place: currently holds the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, is poised to make his debut in EVOLVE/Dragon Gate USA, hosts the Art of Wrestling podcast, and even got to wrestle the legendary Kenta Kobashi in Pro Wrestling NOAH. Also fun fact: Colt Cabana's brother, Greg Colton, has worked on many popular cartoons, including Mucha Lucha and, unfortunately, Family Guy. Jake Manning . Maria Kanellis Maria Kanellis made an appearance as an on-air personality on 5 Dollar RAWR (after begging Jake Manning for the opportunity), singing Raider Rock out, interviewing The Shiek, and fawning over Dyn-O-Mite. However, Maria hasn't been back due to a dispute in payment with Jake Manning (even though it really shouldn't come as a surprise that she got paid only 5 dollars... it IS 5 Dollar Wrestling, after all), but hopefully Maria can put her heat with the Trailer aside and grace us with her presence once again. Outside of 5 Dollar Wrestling, Maria first came into prominence in wrestling by partaking in the first ever WWE Diva Search, ultimately losing to current TNA personality Christy Hemme. This didn't stop the beauty from getting a WWE contract, however, and she would eventually train for in-ring work. During her time in the WWE, she was involved in a brief relationship with CM Punk but, more importantly, she became the last WWE diva to pose for Playboy magazine before leaving the company to pursue a music career. When that didn't pan out, she made her debut in Ring of Honor managing real-life boyfriend "The Prodigy" Mike Bennett. Marty DeRosa Marty DeRosa is Colt Cabana's partner in crime in the commentary booth. Marty DeRosa is responsible for play-by-play while Colt handles color-commentary, as well as the two BFFs handling introductions for every 5 Dollar Wrestling show, even 5 Dollar Wrestling Live. Outside of 5 Dollar Wrestling, Marty DeRosa isn't in the wrestling industry, but he does have a mildly successful career as a stand-up comedian, often telling stories from his stand-up career and how people constantly ask him about Freight Train. Category:Noteworthy Promotions